Harry Potter's Got Talent: The Sequel of Doom
by Grey-Dawn55
Summary: Join the gang again as the harry potter characters sing songs! In order to get it, read the first one.
1. Chapter 1

El Sequel

**Yay, I'm back! Sorry I haven't been back for a while! This is the HPGT sequel! Beware the cuss word that Harry says. (The other word for poop.)**

Chapter Uno

Harry: POTATO!

Hermione: Get on with the show!

Voldemort: Meep.

Announcer: And now for our first contenstant—Professor Umbridge!

Umbridge: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey.

Voldemort: Oh my god.

Umbridge: You better believe it, baby.

Hermione: *sighs* What will you be singing?

Umbridge: Stutter by Joe Walker.

Harry: Oh shit.

Umbridge:

_Remember that time_

_When you wouldn't talk to me_

_No you wouldn't talk to me_

_Yesterday_

_We were getting along_

_Had a little danc-y thing_

_But here's a song I sing_

_My way_

_It was going to be fine_

_But you didn't want to be_

_Be the man to be with me_

_No way_

_But now you're saying it's time_

_Why you gotta be like that?_

_I don't like the way you act_

_Around me_

_So baby come on, come on_

_Oh don't you tell me to go_

_And say "I'm the one"_

_d-d-do you think I'm dumb?_

_Sorry—did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know_

_This is the end_

_You were never my friend_

_You were never my_

_You were never my lover_

Hermione: *yes*

Voldemort: *no*

Harry: *no*

Hermione: C'mon guys! She was great!

Voldemort: Don't you think it's ironic that Joe Walker played her in the Harry Potter Musical?

Hermione: Yeah, but—

Voldemort: Well, she's a HE! It's Joe Walker!

Umbridge: WTF!1

Harry: He's right! "She" has no boobs!

Umbridge: DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS! *runs away*

**Well, sorry that was short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH, IT'S BEEN, LIKE, TWO MONTHS SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting! I've been having trouble with inspiration. If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to tell me!**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Announcer: Next up: Hannah Abbot. **(Did I already do her?)**

Hermione: Hi, Hannah!

Hannah: Heeeeeey! You want some bubble-gum? *bubble gum comes out of nowhere*

Voldemort: Just sing, Abbot.

Hannah: *narrows her eyes* YOU.

Voldemort: YOU.

Hermione: *looks jealous* You know each other?

Voldemort: *spits on the ground* Oh, yes, we know each other.

Hannah: *licks her hand, sticks it in a toilet, and then licks it again* We once fought in a competition of grossness.

Voldemort: She won.

Hannah: But he stole my trophy.

Harry: *still eating crab* Man, that sucks. **(If you don't get the crab joke, read the first story)**

Hermione: So what are you going to sing?

Hannah: Born this way.

Voldemort: Please excuse me while I hurl.

Hannah: No one uses the word 'hurl' anymore!

Voldemort: *sticks out snake-like tongue* Yeah they do.

Harry: *chews on crab* Just sing, Hannah.

Hermione: HURRY UP, THE READERS ARE GETTING IMPATIENT!

Hannah:

Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way 

Voldemort: *no*

Hermione: *yes, while whipping her eyes with a tissue*

Harry: First of all, that was like a jazz version of it. I love it. Jazz goes great with crab. *yes*

Voldemort: *N-O*

Hermione: *Y-E-S*

Voldemort: Hermione! I thought you loved me!

Hermione: I do love you. I'm just saying that Hannah is a good singer.

Voldemort: IT WAS A F***ING JAZZ VERSION OF BORN THIS WAY! IT SUCKED!

Harry: This crab needs some sause.

Announcer: Voldemort, just say who you liked.

Hermione: Yeah, Voldie, hurry up, the readers are waiting.

Voldemort: *facepalms*

Voldemort: *yes*

Hannah: YAAAY!

Announcer: Now, Hannah, go to the New-And-Improved Ding-Ding Hall, where you shall feast on glory!

Hannah: *squeals and runs to the room*

Voldemort: Lucky stiff.

Harry: This crab is excellent.

Hermione: Harry, stop sounding like Ron.

Ron: Did somebody say my name?

Voldemort: Oh no.

Ron: That's right, suckers, I'm back.

Hermione: *facepalms* Oh god.

Ron: I'm going to be singing Everybody Loves Me.

Harry: But that song is so selfish!

Voldemort: *epic face*

Ron: *epic face*

Harry's Crab: *epic face*

Hermione: Just sing it, chunk-butt.

Ron: Wow, nice insult.

Hermione: *sparkles* THNKS.

Ron:

_Hail Caesar shadow on my backseat  
And her friends are standing right in front of me  
World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey  
Open up, said everybody loves me  
And you don't have to make a sound  
'Cause they got what you need, what you need  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Got love for the people that have warned you  
God love all your sentimental virtue  
Eight balls with the takers that'll make you  
Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you  
And you don't have to make a sound  
They got what you need, what you need  
Make you say  
Oh my, feels just like I don't try  
Look so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Head down, swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me, everybody loves me  
_

Hermione: *yes*

Voldemort: *yes*

Harry: *yes*

Harry's Crab: *yes with epic face*

Ron: *faints from surprise*

Hermione: I guess he practiced a lot.

Voldemort: LOL FAIL

Harry: …

Harry's Crab: *epic face while getting bitten into by Harry*

Voldemort: Okay, who's next?

Announcer: Severus Snape.

Voldemort: What's with all the repeats?

Announcer: Grey-Dawn55 needs help with character ideas.

Hermione: She could do an OC.

Announcer: Good idea.

Harry's Crab: What will you be *ow* singing, Severus?

Severus: Apologize.

Voldemort: Why all the OneRepublic songs?

Severus: *ignores him* This is dedicated to Lily.

Harry: *burps* She's my mommy.

Severus:

_It's too late to apologize,_

_Too late…_

Hermione: *immediate yes*

Voldemort: *rolls eyes as he puts yes*

Harry: *yes for mummy*

Harry's Crab: *is being digested*

Severus: YAYZ! *runs to Ding-Ding Hall*

**Well, that's all for today. I made this chapter extra long because I've been gone for so long. I think the song Apologize fits Snape perfectly—that or "Since U been gone." Anyways, see you all later!**

**-Grey-Dawn55**__


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh it's been so long! So many things have changed! I have a lot of new interests—but of course I haven't forgotten about you all! Sadly, I found out there was a rule against fanfictions written in "play format." But I figured, to hell with it. Let me write my fanfiction. I bring you no harm.**

**With love,**

**Grey-Dawn55**

Harry: Well who's next?

Announcer: Ah, we have a CROSSOVER SPECIAL!

Harry: Say what.

Announcer: Your face. Anyways, please welcome—Percy Jackson!

Percy: *grins* I'm more snazzy than Harry Potter.

Harry: WELL EXCUSE ME! I'M SUPER MEGA AWESOME FOXYHOT!

Percy: Challenge accepted.

Hermione: *rolls eyes* Hurry up.

Voldemort: What will you be singing, Perseus?

Percy: A song from Scott Pilgrim known as

Percy: I Am So Sad. So Very Very Sad.

Harry: *no*

Voldemort: *no*

Percy: Come on, guys, you have to hear this snazzilicious epicness.

Hermione: *no*

Percy: *insert middle finger*

Announcer: Um…okay then.

Announcer: Next up…Gamzee from Homestuck.

Gamzee: Miracles, bro. :o)

Voldemort: Oh god, not you again. *facepalm times 2 combo*

Gamzee: Yes! Me, brother. :o)

Harry: Ok, I'm not in the mood for some insane crazy clown troll.

Gamzee: Honk.

Hermione: *looks scared*

Gamzee: Today, I shall sing to you *dramatic pause* Dynamite.

Voldemort: BOOOOOO.

Hermione: *censored* you, Voldemort! Let the insane clown troll sing.

Gamzee: Thank you, sister. :o)

Gamzee:

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance,_

_I hit the floor because that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_Honk, :o)_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands,_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands,_

_Honk, honk, :o)_

_Cause it goes on and on and on,_

_And it goes on and on and on,_

_YESH_

Voldemort: *hell yes*

Harry: *aw yeah*

Hermione: *YES. JUST YES.*

Gamzee: *bows* That was the best miracle I've ever taken apart of.

Announcer: Okay, Gamzee, make your way to the Dingding Hall.

Gamzee: HOOOOOOONK! *runs to hall*

Announcer: Ok, next up is…

Announcer: Checkov from Star Trek.

PadfootGredLover628: *swoon*

GreyDawn55: Uhh…yes.

Hermione: *epic face and says in a flirty voice* Hello, Checkov.

Voldemort and PadfootGredLover628: *wacks Hermione*

Checkov: I'm going to sing How do I live for PadfootGredLover628.

Checkov:

_How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?_

Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my _heart__, my soul and if you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now_

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me

And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Please, tell me, baby  
How do I go on if you ever leave?  
Baby, you would take away everything, I need you with me  
Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
How do I live?

Hermione: *is fainted but dreams yes*

Voldemort: *yes*

Harry: *yes*

**To be continuted**

**Sorry it was so short. Uploaded from mai Grandma's computer XD I wasn't a home. Again, sorry it's been so long. :3**

**I was inspired.**

**Love,**

**Grey-Dawn55**


End file.
